jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +00 Stellar
This is the Stellar Node for Node C+00 Bullseye Node C +00 Bullseye Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr '1) Bor'cha' The Bor'cha are bear people. They are gregarious and like humans. They live in extended families and clans. They're fighting monster mothers and losing. The Skay have come to the rescue. '2) Arkol, Skay and Tugan' This world is forlorn. It's recovering from an impact winter. The wreckage of 10,000 year old Commonwealth cities can be found. A Few Termelern X-tress, stunted and mutated. But the Skay/Tugan and Arkol escaped to Space, and they're just now rediscovering this zone. '3) Kymnar' The Kynmar are Tiger Guys. Their cultures are pretty close to Lizardmen, because they are primarily carnivores. They are ambivalent about humans but willing to be friends. The Kynmar are now Mercenaries for a Skay faction and they like it. '4) Blox' The Blox are a 2 1/2 to 3 foot ball of blue fur standing on eight leg/arms. They have a wide mouth with a lot of sharp teeth, but they're herbivores. They have small eyes around their biody/head but two big eyes and the mouth mark the "face". They have a talent for organization and pattern recognition. Once they get over being shocked at human appearance, they're quite friendly. They have some light contact with the Skay, but not too much. Their 1850s technology was not that impressive. '5) Frendle' The Frendle resemble 8 armed reptile/crustaceans. They are grumpy and isolationist. They can weigh 300 - 400 lbs. '6) Dabe' The Dabe look like living muppets. A round head with a big mouth and three eyes, stuck on top of a large 4 armed bear. The Dabe are good engineers, they tend to have weird senses of humor and can be impulsive. They're willing to be friends with anyone. The Dabe have pockets of 1880s technology, but are losing a war against a Monster Mother. '7) Grexian' The Grexians are 3 to 4 foot long haired cat-monkies. they tend towards all the ranges of living experience. Following some sort of impact disaster, Surviving bands of grexians have greeted contact with the Skay as a godsend. Now there's one Civlized city and they're making a comeback. '8 ) Whurrr' The Whurr are a race of bio-plastic cockroach looking guys. They're two to three feet long and 40 - 80 lbs. They roll on six bio plastic wheel/spheres and can reach excessive speeds. The Whurr eat platic or such like substances. They can extrude plastic and shape it to suit themselves. Their world has a bio-plastic ecology, with natural bio-plastic plants and animals. The Whurr use Bio-technology almost as freely and weirdly as the Terhmelern. Whurr origin myths seem to involve the Terhmelern The Whurr are social people and like humans. The Whurrr are a local node of the Skay Commonwealth. '9) Fritzians' The Fritzians are classic grey Aliens. 4 foor tall, bald, big heads, big almond shaped eyes. The Fritzians are generically isolationist, cranky and obscure. '10) Trell' The trell are threefoot tall mouse/monkies. They are natural techs and engineers, they love taking things apart, and seeing what makes them work. They are very friendly and don't have much concept of personal space. Their world is a dying world around a class M star. They're working on Building FTL drives as cquickly as they can. 'Hagu' Avian imperialists some distance away 'Zankee:' Humanoid leg breakers for the Hagu 'The Skay Commonwealth' The Skay were pushed off their old homeworld. They eventually recovered Space Opera technology and are moving back into the Zone. But also into conflict with the Hagu. Category:Node C +00 Category:Bullseye